Phantom Dragon
by Noctis Lucius Caelum
Summary: What will happen when one blond ninja is accidentally transported to a new dimension from his enemy. In this new world he will find new friends, new enemies and new powers with which he will help his king become Satan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, first I want to say sorry to those that read my other stories. I haven't updated my stories for so long because my finals are coming. I know some of you may say 'But you haven't been updating in more then half year?' Yeah well I had writers block and one of my finals is on Math.**

**Second for those who had read 'Meteor' I think of rewriting it because I don't like how some parts happened. **

**And the last: I had this Idea for Naruto x DxD in long time in my head so I when finally manage to find some free time I got it out from my head, ohh and I am looking for someone who could beta-read this chapter and future ones.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was nice morning in a little city in Japan, people either were rushing for their job or not to be late for school. But one teenager wasn't doing neither of them.

He has messy sun-kissed blond, azure blue eyes and his name is Uzumaki Naruto. The teenager hadn't changed a lot in the last two months since his arrival in this dimension. The only difference was his clothes, gone was the old orange jumpsuit for and replaced by pair of jeans, sneakers and a normal Orange t-shirt with flame motive but the one thing from his old clothing still stood and that was his old headband with the insignia of his village, it was the only thing that was left from there, so he wore it tied around his right biceps.

_'Ahh, another busy morning. This dimension is surely more modernized then mine, but it's not a big deal.'_ thought Naruto as he looked around seeing everyone with cellphone in hand. _'And still with such advanced technology I would have thought they would have found a solution for the pollution problem.'_

_As he was walking down the street his mind went back to that faithful day that brought him here._

* * *

**Flashback**

The sounds of metal reverberated though out the entire valley as two forms shot at each other at incredible speeds. The now blood red moon hung low in the sky, like a giant godly eye watching over the two combatants. The once proud, lush green forest now resembled that of a dead wasteland.

Naruto landed on the ground, he glared at the man who took everything from him. His body was all in cuts and blood was pouring from each wound, some of them were starting to heal but he was losing blood to fast and he was near his limits, his eyes were a deep crystalline orange with a cross shaped pupil but after few more seconds they returned back to their normal color.

A cold cruel laughter filled the air, like a frozen spear it pierced the temporary silence, "Why do you fight, Naruto?" the voice asked as the blond could almost hear the smirk that owner wore, "They are all dead, it's just you and me left. You know it's only a matter of time before I capture the Kyuubi and complete the Moon's Eye."

Naruto growled, "Because, I owe it to them all to kill you and make sure that they did not die in vain."

A man in tattered purple high-collared long sleeve mantle and Gunbai in hand landed in front of Naruto, this time his eyes were different from the last time he fought him, now he had purple eyes that had three concentric circles around the pupil plus three tomoes on each circle. The man's name, Uchiha Obito.

The crazed Uchiha laugh-mocked at the boy's comment, "You fool! The moment they started fighting was the moment they died in vain!" he yelled, "I contain the Juubi and I will control the world soon!"

Naruto looked to the ground slightly and gave a small chuckle, "You really don't realize it do you?" he said quietly, the shadow of his fringe hiding his blue eyes, "We are literally the only people left, if you kill me, it will only be you in the world and nobody for you to control."

Obito stopped for a moment as a sudden, unwanted, look of realization dawned onto him, the blond haired brat was right! That would mean all his years of careful planning were all for naught and even if he fulfilled his plan then there would be no one to see his perfect new world where there will be no war, why, because he had killed everyone for him to reach his perfect world. "No. No! NO!"

Obito clutched his head in pain as he tried to comprehend that his perfect plan was done for. Naruto continued to smirk at the sight the maniac being put over the edge... that was until a dark purple light surrounded the mad man and his eyes started flashing from their current form back to his old one which were his Mangekyou and Rinnegan, with every second his chakra was slipping even more and he unconsciously was sucking everything in the sight of his Sharingan.

But Naruto wasn't giving a damn about the Uchiha in front him, he had just gone into the seal one last time to part away whit his partner. "Well Kurama our journey is nearing it's end. You still the choice, will you use the back door that father had accidentally left for you and reunite with your other half and all of the tailed beast souls in the Shinigami's stomach or will you roam this deserted world alone?" Asked Naruto as the old fox only sighed.

**"Naruto, this was really interesting adventure and I am happy that we managed to work together in the end but like you said our journey is at it's end."** Grinned the fox at his partner and they fist bumped one last time.

**"Now if you please activate the backdoor."** said Kurama and Naruto placed his hand on his stomach and concentrated. Just like they thought the Shinigami appeared in front them. The death reaper only looked at the duo for a second before he closed his eyes and took his blade in hand.

**"So you have summoned me to take your other half too Kyuubi."** said the shingami and the fox in front him just nodded. **"So be it." **and with one stroke he pierced the fox which turned in ethereal energy and was soon consumed by him.

After few seconds of munching the fox, the entity just stared at Naruto with his dead eyes which brought shivers all over the blond **"Young Uzumaki this type of extraction won't kill you or anything major, but I sense you will die soon too, so I will let you be for now." **

"Gee, thanks for letting me live little more, only to die from massive explosion." said Naruto sarcastically after which he left his mindscape only to find that the battlefield even more ruffed than before.

_'What the fuck is going on here?'_ thought Naruto as he saw part of the land getting obliterated, he immediately understood from where it came from as he looked at the screaming Uchiha.

"You, It's because of YOUUUUUU!."Shouted Obito as he glared at the blond and then it happened just before Obito could explode from the Jyuubi's chakra, Naruto was sucked by the time-space ninjutsu and send to god knows where.

* * *

As he awoke with a loud groan for the first time after he was sucked by Obito's technique, he looked around only to find out he was in a park, but his observation didn't last long why? Because in the next second a ball of light hit him straight in the face and knock him out once again.

"Ahh my head hurt's so much." mummered Naruto as he realized he was no longer in the park he last saw. When the blond fully opened his eyes he realized that he was in one of his least favorite place in the world, the Hospital. When he tried to stand up he was hit by a killer headache and he fell face fault.

"Are you okay?" came the voice of a woman. When Naruto looked to his right, he saw a nurse running next to him and helped him back to his bed.

"Yeah, just really strong headache." said Naruto as he looked at nurse. In his opinion she was really cute no more than 24 with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"U-um n-now that you are awake I-I think I should change your bandages." said the nurse as her face became bright red confusing Naruto as her blushing intensified when she started undoing his bandages, but her blushing didn't last long because when the last bandage was undone her blushing face was replaced by one of sheer amazement as she saw only scars.

"It's not possible." muttered the Nurse, confusing the young blond.

"What's not possible?"

"Your wounds have already healed, it should impossible to healed from such wounds like the ones you had after a day rest." Said Nurse almost shouting not beveling what she was seeing.

"Um, actually I heal fast." said Naruto sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

But Nurse didn't listen to him, she immediately called a the nearest doctor who had the same reactions only for him to call some of his colleagues which reacted the same way and in only ten minutes the whole personnel of the hospital was staring at Naruto like he was some kind of alien, which only made the blond to sweetdrop.

_'Are these people for real? Haven't they seen someone with advanced healing factor in their whole live.' _

"Umm, now that I am healed can I leave?" asked Naruto only to break the people from their trans of staring.

"Ahh, yes Mr?" said the doctor only to stop at Naruto's name.

"Naruto." said the blond and he immediately heard some giggling from behind the crowd saying something about Name and Fishcake, which hit Naruto right in his pride.

"Yes N-naruto-san you can leave." said the doctor trying to contain his laugh.

That hit him even harder as more laughs were heard coming from the crowd in front his room, only for them stopped by the sulking and depressing mutter of the blond _'It's not Fishcake... it means Maelstrom.' _

After everyone calmed down and went back to their work the Nurse came near Naruto's bed and took some clothes from the nearby wardrobe and gave them to him.

"This are for you Mr. Uzumaki, your normal clothes were beyond repair and the only thing that was intact from them was this strange headband."

"Thank you." said Naruto and the Nurse left the room. So he immediately put his new clothes and as fast he could he left the hospital.

**Flashback end.**

* * *

Naruto was now sitting in one of the outdoor cafes enjoying the sunny day and drinking coffee as his mind once again returned back to two months ago.

Only after he had left the hospital, he had understood why everybody was amazed from his fast healing, here the people were just normal people, no extraordinary powers, no chakra or anything like that and no wars for world domination in this moment.

So with no money in his pocket or any place to go, he came with one simple yet effective plan... he was going to rob one of Tokyo's biggest banks during the night. He could not help but laugh remembering how easy it was.

So after some observation of the bank he created a simple Shadow clone and the original transformed into a package, which the clone took and went to deposit it in the bank. After some time the clone managed to convince the manager by showing him some papers transformed in money saying the the manager will get big bonus if they guarded the package for one night and so the transformed Naruto was left in the safe.

When the night came and the bank closed Naruto transformed back, he immediately made two clones and gave them each a sealing scroll and so they started collecting as much as they could. When the Blond already collected enough he took the other scrolls and dispelled the clones then he transformed himself in a little mouse and waited for the morning security check so he could slip.

But to his surprise only few minutes after he finished the mechanisms of the Door started working and it opened. It was one of the guards who had a grin on his face. So Naruto took his chance and escaped. As he transformed back he heard the loud alarms, and he shushined away.

The next day the robbery was on every newspaper first page portraying it as the 'Crime of the century', while the article was about the guard who found that bank was robbed.

Not wanting to risk anything if the police somehow managed to follow his trail which would be impossible and ridiculous to look for a mouse, but he still left Tokyo and started his little adventure around the country and that's how he ended living in this little city away from Tokyo sipping his coffee peacefully and reading today's newspaper .

_'Man, there is still big commotion about the robbery, I thought everything would have cooldowned till now, but this guys are stubborn.'_ thought Naruto as he turned the page of his newspaper.

_'This crime had risen my adrenalin and I only needed money to survive in this world but still I promised to myself that I wouldn't be stealing anymore.'_ just as he thought about his promise he started chuckling.

_'Who am I kidding. I know I am not going to heaven, I am straight for hell...' _at this moment the fox grin and the nature of the old prankster appeared once again. _'Then maybe I should live my life to the fullest and make a name for myself as the greatest thief in the world, but only if nothing interesting happens.'_

While the young blond was thinking about the future, he failed to detect the presence of someone who was watching him from afar. On one of the tall buildings hundred meters away from the cafe was standing a middle-aged-looking man. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

Dohnaseek was feeling really excited, he was feeling strong signature coming from the blond that he was observing and it only increased his bloodlust for fight. The strong signature could only mean two things for him: either he was a Devil or he had a Sacred gear sealed in his body and he didn't care which one was it, if he was devil he would enjoy killing him and if it's Sacred gear he will take it from the boy and kill him again.

"Soon my prey you will fall into my hands, and you will try to sooth my hunger for battle kukuku..." said the fallen angel before he disappeared leaving only few black feathers floating in the air.

* * *

**Later that day**

The sun was setting down fast and Naruto made his way toward his new apartment that he bought the day he came to this city. It was nothing like his old one, this was one of the biggest apartments and most modern in the whole city and as a bonus it was in the quietest part too which surprisingly was near Kuoh Academy and only to reach it he needed to go through the nearest park.

When he entered the park the sun had already sett down leaving only the eerie glow of the moon. As he walked down the road he marveled at the beauty of the park only to be interrupt by chuckling coming from somewhere, making Naruto get in battle stance.

"My, my you are interesting one? " a male voice said as Naruto looked up in the sky only to get little surprised. He saw a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. But the thing that surprised him were the two black wings on his back.

_'And here I thought this world was normal.'_ thought Naruto as he face palmed only for the Fallen Angel to snickered down at him. "Hahaha, not the reaction I expected to get from you?"

"Whatever, what's your name Birdy guy and what do you want with me." asked Naruto as Dohnaseek glared at him for the given nickname.

"Not that it matters but I am Dohnaseek, Fallen Angel and your destroyer." he said arrogantly.

'_Well this guy is certain cocky but more importantly he is a freaking angel, what's next Devils and Dragons.'_ He thought as his brain went little haywire, getting back online only for him to catch a spear between his hands few inches away from his face.

"Ouch, Ouch the damn thing is hot!" shouted Naruto as he threw the spear away only for it shattered into hundreds of pieces and fade away.

"Impressive, no human has ever stopped my spear like you and if you were a devil you wouldn't have any hands left so may I presume you are Sacred Gear user." Said the fallen angel in the same cocky tone like earlier only for him to get a kick in the face and send him in the ground.

"What the heck are you talking about, I don't know of any sacred gears or something from this sort." Shouted Naruto as he landed back on the ground and immediately rushed against his attacker but only for him to change the direction in the last second and escaping fatal wounds from the two flying spears and still one of them hit him him right in the left leg.

"Ghaa damn it that thing hurts! It's feels like it's burning my leg from inside." screamed Naruto in agony as he removed the spear from his leg only for it to shatter again.

_'God damn it even after two months I haven't recovered fully, and this wound will take some time to heal, but the worst thing is now I am a sitting duck against that guy.' _ thought Naruto as he saw Dohnaseek finally regaining his foothold.

"Damn bastard surprising me like this, I will make sure your dead is painful!" Shouted the Fallen angel as he threw this time four spears.

_'Goddammit move, I can't accept to die like this after I started a new life move, Move, MOVE!' _Screamed Naruto in his head. At his screaming something or rather someone that had taken a place to live inside the young Uzumaki finally started waking up from a long sleep only to find his new host in dire situation.

As the spears neared him, Naruto closed his eyes waiting to be hit by the spears but the pain never came so when he opened one of his eyes to see what was happening he was truly surprised at seeing the spears and everything around him frozen in place, like the time had stopped.

_**"You need power, power to survive Uzumaki Naruto." **_said a voice which came from all sides surprising the teen even more, because that was the last thing he expected to happen in this moment._  
_

Naruto regained composure and nodded, then the same voice answered once again _**"Very well young one I will grant you the power to Divide and Conquer all your enemies." **_and the time started move once more.

Dohnaseek looked at his opponent one last time as the spears had almost reached their target, so he turned back and started walking away not beveling that the blond will survive such an attack. "Pitiful this boy was not enough to sooth my hunger for battle."

"Oh I am so sorry to disappoint you." came Naruto's voice from behind surprising the older man who immediately turned around only to meet a fist which hit him straight in the face breaking the Fallen angel's nose and send him flying in right in few trees.

**"Divide!"**

The Fallen angel immediately regained his footing and venomously looked at his opponent to see something new. In front him stayed Naruto but this time he had a pair of white Dragon wings.

"Ha, your Sacred Gear is just _'Wing beat' _pathetic it only gives the ability to... " but Dohnaseek started swaying a little _'What the... why do I fell so weak, I was just fine before he.. hit.. me... NO! It can't be, his Sacred Gear can't be...!' _but his thoughts had been interrupted by Naruto as he started speaking.

"I see you started to realize that my Sacred Gear isn't _'Wing beat' _as you said, it's real name is..."

"Divine Dividing!" came the slight frighten voice of the old man.

"Or also known as the 'White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings'." finished Naruto as this new information rushed in his brain while confirming the fears of the fallen angel.

"Impossible, you posses one of the thirteen Longinus." Dohnaseek shouted in fear and started backing away when he saw a blue ball of Energy starting to form in his opponent's hand.

He immediately tried to fly as far as he could thinking he could get enough distance for a counter attack, but he had forgotten one very important thing... Naruto could fly too. So when he turned around start his counterattack the angle's face became as pale as sheet.

"You have no where to run this time you bastard RASENGAN!" shouted Naruto as the ball of swirling energy was shoved in the enemy's stomach sending him flying at high-speed towards the ground. When the fallen angel hit the ground a loud crack could be heard and in the next second the ground exploded. When everything cool downed Naruto saw that his opponents was laying dead and his body started breaking apart and disappearing like he was never there, leaving only the destruction of the fight.

And so with the last of his strength he flew to his apartment where he immediately fell exhausted on his bed.

* * *

As Naruto fell asleep he woke up in a very familiar corridor but in the same time slightly different. Unlike before the floor wasn't wet but everything else was the same.** "Come here."** came the same voice that gave him the power to beat Birdy guy. So when he heard the voice for second time he took the path from which it came from.

After few minutes of walking he finally reached the end. Now this place was fully different. The cage that was once there was gone and the room now looked more like throne room instead of sewer and on Kurama's place stood a white dragon.

**"It's good to finally meet my new possessor. My name is Albion the Vanishing Dragon." **said the white dragon now known as Albion as he stood in his whole glory.

"Hello Albion it's nice to meet you, you may already know it but my name is Uzumaki Naruto." said Naruto as he bowed for second to the dragon." I want to tank you for lending me the power to beat that guy."

**"You should not tank me Naruto, the power of Divine Dividing is yours now that you are my new possessor." **Said Albion and Naruto just nodded.

"Albion, I wish to ask you a question." said Naruto and waited for an answer from the dragon who just nodded. " What was this guy I fought earlier and what is the supernatural of this world? "

**"That Naruto might take some time so you better take a seat."** said Albion and Naruto nodded but the only place he could sit was the on throne in front him, when he sat the old dragon started talking again.

**"Now I will answer your first question, The man you fought was a fallen angel one from of the three factions and please no question before I finish."** said Albion leaving Naruto with open mouth and raised finger.

**"You see Naruto in this world there are many supernatural groups which are more or less independent, each having different powers."**

**"But mine and my arch-rival's story is mostly connected with the story of the Three factions. It was during one of our many battles in wanting to find which one of us was the stronger. Unfortunately our battle was interrupted by the Three factions who were at war at that time. In anger we attacked their leaders but it didn't end well for us, because our bodies had been destroyed and our souls had been sealed in two different sacred gears. So do you have any other questions?"**

"Yeah why the heck they started the war between them? " asked Naruto curious to know how the war between the Angles, Devils and Fallen angels had started.

**"Actually, I really don't know."** said Albion surprising Naruto as he comically fell from the throne. **"Anyway Naruto go get a some rest, you are physically and mentally tired, I am pretty sure you will need it until you master Divine dividing and it's ****power."** andso Naruto stood from the throne, he said his goodbye and disappeared from his mindscape leaving the majestic dragon alone.

**_'I actually, like me new possessor, he is not stuck up like my old ones and I have pretty good feeling if we work together he could become the strongest White dragon emperor till now.' _**muttered the old dragon as he once again fell asleep.

* * *

**Then next day **

Light shined through the massive window as the light hit Naruto's face causing him to groan."Oh man, my head hurts so much." said Naruto groggily as he tried to stand up from his bed only to feel his left leg giving up under the pressure and he fell back on his bed.

"What the!?" said surprised Naruto now fully awake as he looked at his leg only to see a circular wound on his tight which was steadily closing.

"So yesterdays fight was not a dream." said Naruto to himself not expecting any answer, but he still got one from his new tenant.

**"Everything that happened yesterday was real Naruto." **came the voice of Albion in Naruto's head, surprising the blond.

"Albion is that you?"

**"Why do you sound so surprised, I know you already have experience with beings sealed inside you, so it's should not be so big surprise for me to talk to you."** said Albion as Naruto smiled little embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry... But wait how do you know my past."

**"I am sealed in the sacred gear and the sacred gear itself is sealed inside you and this gives me the power to see your memories. Also that's how I normally judge a person if he is worthy to unlock the power of Divine Dividing." **

"But still how the heck did you ended in my body?" asked Naruto, since he had this question roaming his head since he first talked with the old dragon.

**"Well the day you arrived in our dimension there was a big incident near Tokyo which killed many people and one them was my last possessor. He was only 5 years old and I couldn't help him at all because his body would have broke down from my power.." **

"I am sorry Albion."

**"Don't worry Naruto, during my years I had many possessors but seeing someone so young dying is always hard... but I should not get distracted. As I was saying the sacred gear started looking for a new owner and like always it should have been a newborn but at this day you appeared in our world and from what I have found your body physiology is slightly different, so this got me to the conclusion because of that Divine dividing reacted to you. You know sacred gears are always looking for something extraordinary like hybrids or descendants of strong people." **

"I understand, so you were the light that hit me straight in the face." said Naruto but the only answer was a slight laugh in his head. "Now what should I do, I still can't move because of the leg." only for his stomach to grumble in protest.

"Goddammit I can't walk and I want to eat Ramen!" Cried Naruto in defeat because the nearest Ramen shop was in the center of the city, but he immediately got an idea and with little concentration he summoned his Sacred Gear.

"Well I know how to walk and run but now is time to learn how to fly, it couldn't be that hard." for the first time in his life he was so wrong. In only five minutes of flying he had hit 4 pigeons and one tree so when he finally reached the shop he looked like he had gone through a huricane.

When Naruto entered he saw that shop was still empty and there was only one man with about ten bowls of ramen in front him, which really surprised the blond.

"Naruto, your back." came the voice of the chef from the kitchen. "It's the same order, right? " only for Naruto to nod as his sat down on his place.

In about ten minutes fifteen bowls of ramen were standing in front the blond who was already drooling like crazy and when the last bowl came it became hell on earth no one could see the Tornado going through the bowls of ramen. When he finished with his meal he gave his thanks for the food and paid the old man as he left slightly limping.

"Was this the one you are talking about earlier Sao-san." asked the black haired man.

"Yes that's him, Uzumaki Naruto he is regaining his strength with every day, but today he felt even more powerful then before, maybe it's a sacred gear. " said Sao as the man in front him just grinned.

"I like him, I will ask him to join my peerage." said the man surprising the old ramen chef, but before he could question him to his decision he had already left to chase Naruto.

"I feel that a big part of the city will be destroyed if this two go at full power."

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking quietly in one of the back alleys until Albion alerted him** "Naruto, someone is following us, be ready for an attack." **

The blond could only curse at his luck, because he was still handicapped because of his leg and his chakra reserve. So he stood still and tried to collect as much senjutsu as he could before he was attacked. It was really hard to collect it in the cities and he also felt absorbing malice too in his body, but in the end he manage to finally enter sage mode and waited for the upcoming attack but it never came because the one who was following him appeared on the other side of the street with happy smile.

"You, you are the one from the ramen shop." shouted Naruto in surprise.

"Yep that's me. Sao-san is friend of mine and he told me about you Uzumaki Naruto."

"Who are you, what do you want from me?"

"My name is Sairaorg Bael and I am devil. What I want is for you to join my peerage." Said Sairaorg with grin on his face.

_**'Straightforward, something you rarely see this days.' **_thought Albion as he observed the Devil from the Bael clan.

"Um, can you explain to me what the heck a peerage is?" asked Naruto with curious look.

"Oh you don't know, very well I will explain it to you but for me to explain peerage I will tell you first about evil pieces system. The evil piece system is a system that was created to repopulate the devils numbers since we lost many of our own in the Great War. They are a set of 15 chess pieces given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils, but the stronger the soul is the more pieces you need to reincarnate him or her.

Oh was the only thing that came from Naruto's mouth.

"So will you join my peerage Naruto." asked Sairaorg once again awaiting for an answer.

_'I am not really sure if I want to join or be a devil but I will ask him this question.' _thought Naruto as he looked with serious face back at the devil. " Before I give you the answer, I want to ask you a question."

"Ok go on ask, I will answer at everything you need." But this question that came wasn't something he had ever expected someone to ask him.

"What is your peerage to you, are they only slave or tools for you to use... and when they are not useful anymore you..." but Naruto never manage to finish the sentence as he managed to catch the fist of now angered Sairaorg as the ground below them started cracking from the pressure and Naruto was starting to lose the grip.

"Shut up, I won't let you talk about my peerage like that, the moment they became my peerage they became part of my family for me, I will give everything for them and I know that they would do the same for me!"He Roared in anger, but something was wrong in his eyes. Only When he saw Naruto smiling at him he realized what was the purpose of this question so he immediately stopped the flow of Touki to his hand.

"You wanted to see what kind of King I am, right?" Asked Sairaorg only to see as Naruto nodding as he extended his arm and they shook hands.

"So join your peerage? I would be honored to join your peerage, my king." Said Naruto with mock bow which made the devil in front of him laugh.

"But what position do you intend to place me?"

"Actually I have only one pawn piece left." said Sairaorg as he started laughing while Naruto face faulted.

"Are you serious, I might be new in this but I am pretty sure that for me to be reincarnated into a devil I will need more than one even if you don't count my sacred gear!" Shouted Naruto as he hit Sairaorg on the head.

"Ohh, yeah I heard, you might have a sacred gear. So what kind is it?"

Naruto sighed _'Nothing could hurt if I show it to him.' _and in the next second the white dragon wings appeared on his back.

"Whoa could it be, one of the thirteen Longinus!"

"Yep, it's called Divine dividing, but I am still getting used to it."

"Okay let's start the ritual." said the hyped Sairaorg.

" Hey didn't you listen what I was telling you a second ago." said Naruto, but there was no point the devil wasn't listening and Albion could only chuckle from inside.

"Okay I am ready, let's start." Sairaorg just nodded and he place his fist in front Naruto's heart and started chanting."I command you, Naruto Uzumaki, on my name Sairaorg Bael, become my servant and lead a new life as my Pawn!" There was a bright golden flash of light and a small pawn appeared hovering over the man's fist so when he moved it away from the blond's heart the little figure started getting absorbed only for it stop during the middle of the process and fall down on the ground.

"Dammit your cost, is higher even for a mutation piece!" Cursed Sairaorg as he hit the wall next to him and shattering good part of it. While Naruto looked as sad because he had liked the idea for him to have a family once more even if they were not blood related.

**"Naruto tell Sairaorg to try once more, I felt something happening to the pawn during the process."** Came the voice of Albion surprising Naruto so he nodded.

"Sairaorg try once more, Albion is saying he felt something different during the process." said Naruto as the young devil stood up and just nodded.

So the Bael heir did everything once more and as it came back to the same moment the light started dimming. "You are too powerful for only one pawn even if it's mutated one Naruto."

"No something is different, this time I can feel it too." and just as he said that the little pawn started shinning even brighter blinding the two for few seconds, when the light dimmed once more there was no pawn left.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" asked Sairaorg with some hope.

"I feel better than ever, I am once again full of energy." said Naruto in joy and the two fist bumped and grinned at each other.

"Welcome to the family Naruto, It's time the others, but first let's eat some ramen!" cheered Sairaorg as he placed a hand around Naruto's shoulder.

"Hahaha, I think this is the beginning of a really good friendship." Naruto laughed with his new friend as they left the back alley.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End.**

**So guys I wanted to ask you, do you like the idea of thief Naruto. **

**I will give you little spoiler. If I go with the thief as part of his skill, he won't be the normal type who steals from banks or something like this, It would be more of stealing the most prized things of the world even some ancient artifacts. Tell what you think about in you reviews cya .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Guys it's not a new chapter. I have been informed by Kinunatzs and Hakuryuuko79 (thank you by the way) that Rias had received her peerage in the age around 5-10 which was really big mistake of my part and I am sorry and because of that I reworked some parts of this chapter and I added few descriptions. I hope you enjoy :) **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So tasty! Another one please." Came the synchronized voice of the two ramen lovers, they looked like they just had went in heaven which was quite ironical.

"No, no more for you two!" said the stern looking ramen chef.

"Whattttt! Why not?" Once again Naruto and Sairaorg voice came in full synchronization.

"Because you two ate all the ingredients I had bought for the next three days!" shouted Sao at the two devils. "Because of you I have to close for today and it's not even lunch time."

"But what's so wrong, you made money from only the two of us." countered Naruto and Sairaorg nodded.

"I might lose some of my regular clients that comes everyday to eat here ." sobbed Sao as he closed the Ramen shop and went back to the two devils who only muttered a sorry and the Ramen's chef mood change pretty fast "Anyway enough of my business I will manage somehow in the end but now tell us about yourself Naruto-chan we are really curious."

"Yeah Naruto I want to find out more about you and your powers." said the excited future Bael leader, while Naruto looked at him sheepishly.

"How about you start I am pretty sure my story will be longer." demanded Naruto and Sairaorg nodded.

"Okay then, I will Start with little fact about the Devils, they respect only the individuals with power."

" That's understandable." said Naruto.

"You see Naruto the clan I am coming from is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars and it holds the rank of Great King. Because of that my clan is extremely prideful and most of the time is looking down on other Devils. Another thing is that they prefer to stick to the old tradition where demonic power determines everything and they will go as far as discriminating their own family members should they not possess any demonic powers." explained Sairaorg as he gripped the table and part of it broke under the pressure.

" Sairaorg contain your anger." said Sao as he placed a reassuring hand on the younger devil's shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, sometimes it happens when I remember..." but he was interrupted by Naruto who said "You were part of the discriminated devils, weren't you."

"How did, you..."

"I understood by your reaction when you talked about it and you can say I am pretty good at reading peoples emotions." said Naruto as he too placed his hand on Sairaorg's shoulder while he looked at his new friend with concern.

"Thank you Naruto, I appreciate your concern... As I was about to say I am the eldest son of the current Bael leader, But unlike my kinsmen I did not inherit the clan's trademark power 'The Power of Destruction' and because of that my younger half-brother was appointed to be the next heir of the Bael Clan on my place."

"That's bullshit, who the fuck ever taught of such thing. To give your rightful position by birth, because you didn't have this 'Power of Destruction'." shouted Naruto who was starting to lose his composure too, while Sairaorg could only nod.

"I know Naruto, for them devils without demonic power are nothing more then a trash. I was really devastated by this and I had given up on all my dreams, but because of my mother I managed to regain my spirit. That days she had found me and talked me out of my depression and made me promise her that I would become stronger than anyone else... But then another tragedy happened, my mother fell into a coma from a common disease around the devils."

"But this time I didn't give up, I had promised her that I will become the strongest, so I found my own way to become stronger and that was through Martial arts."

"The training I went through everyone would call extreme, but to me it was just an obstacle that was standing in front of my dream and I just had to conquer it. So for years I trained and thanks to my hard working I became faster, stronger even my instinct became sharper but my biggest success was when I gained control of the base of my life which granted me the strength I needed, but I didn't stop after I gained it, no I started training even harder so I could show the world that I could become powerful even without special power like the Power of Destruction..."

"Sorry for interrupting your story but what is this 'Power of Destruction', you mentioned it few time and I understood it's in your family's blood but what does it do?" asked Naruto curious to know more.

"Oh, I didn't explain. Ok as you may guessed the name suggests it, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate anything you want. You can say a devil with more Demonic powers with be able to use it more proficiently, such is the case of my cousin from the Gremory house Sirzechs Lucifer where he has mastered his Power of Destruction to the point that it can basically eliminate anything he wants." explained black haired devil while the blond was left with gaping mouth. Sairaorg just went back to his story.

"So two years ago I finally challenged my younger brother for the place of the next heir of the Bael Clan. He accepted the challenge immediately thinking very little of me and that I could not beat him without the Power of Destruction but boy he was so wrong." Laughed Sairaorg as he remembered the fight.

"When our duel started he immediately used his powers thinking it will be enough to beat me but to his surprise I countered his attack by punching it with Touki enhanced fist. My father and every devil there couldn't believe what I did in front their eyes. Of course my brother immediately said jt was only fluke and he continued using his powers only for me to counter them every single time. In the end I needed only one punch to take him down. With this win everyone was forced to accept me as then next heir of the Bael Clan." said Sairaorg as he clenched his fist in determination and added "But even after this win I still train because I want to show the whole underworld that even a normal devil could become strong even a Satan without special powers."

"You know Sairaorg you really remind me of a friend of mine." said Naruto while Sairaorg looked at the blond curious to know about his friend.

"Your determination is the same as his. He had a rare disease that left him unable to use techniques and many people told him he couldn't become what he wanted but still he never gave up and started training just like you. He only wished to show to everyone that he could become fine ninja even without techniques and he did it, he became one of the most powerful people I knew." explained Naruto with sad smile which the two devils immediately understood what it meant.

"I am sorry for your friend Naruto." said Sairaorg "I would have loved to have met him and to have trained with such a magnificent person."

"You know, war is the worst thing that could happen, it can take away family and friends from you in only seconds and leave you with only memories of them in your heart." said Naruto as he looked outside the window with remorse as he remembered the war. Sao was surprised the most because he knew this eyes, he had seen them many times, they belonged to a person who had seen the dead of friends and family.

"I am sorry Naruto to ask you this, you said your friend had died in a war, but there was no war in long time in neither the human nor the Underworld." asked the Ramen shop owner while Naruto just nodded.

"Yes that's true because the war wasn't in this world..." at his comment the two devil's eyes in front of the blond went wide.

"What do you want to say with this Naruto, that you came from another world?" asked Sairaorg not believing it was even possible while Naruto just nodded his head with a sad smile on his face.

"Yes I have been in your world for almost three months and unlike this world mine wasn't so modern and there were no factions like here, we were only people with special energy coursing through our bodies called chakra."

"Wait chakra as in the power used for senjutsu ?" asked Sao with curious look while surprising Naruto and confusing Sairaorg a little.

"What you know about senjutsu and chakra? How!" Shouted Naruto in surprise.

"Can someone explain me what senjutsu and chakra is?" asked Sairaorg with still the same confused look.

Naruto and Sao looked at each other for second so they nodded to each other and the old Ramen chef started explaining what he knew about it. "You should have heard about senjutsu Sairaorg it's the primary way to use Touki and not like you who had to exceed his limits to unlock it."

"Ohh yeah I heard about it from few youkais once or twice when I met them, they always asked me how I can use Touki without senjutsu, silly me." Laughed the black haired devil with full throat while Naruto just sweatdroped and he finished Sao's explanation.

"And Chakra said shortly is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." You know Sairaorf chakra is really interesting energy, it can give you mastery over the five elements: Fire, Water, Earth,Wind and Lightning and many other awesome my case use wind chakra but in the recent weeks I found that I have secondary affinity for lightning chakra."

"That's awesome Naruto, I now want to spar with even more than before." Said excitedly Sairaorg while Naruto laughed at his reaction that was more suitable for a five year old but then again who was he to judge he was the same.

"But Naruto that asks the question, can you use senjutsu?" asked Sao while Naruto nodded.

"Yes but it's slightly harder because this world is more polluted than mine and the last time I used it I felt that I absorbed some malice too, which really confused me."

"Well from what I can tell you about this subject is that while using Senjutsu you also absorb the malice and ill will that floats in the world, maybe because you world wasn't so polluted you only absorbed Natural energy."

"You maybe right, I will try to enter Sage mode but if something happens stop me, oh and also when I enter this mode my eyes will change to that of a toad so don't get surprised." Explained the blond as he sat in meditative position and started absorbing Natural energy but like earlier it was hard and he once again felt the malice but still he manage to enter sage mode.

"Why are you two so surprised? I told you that my eyes change to that of a toad when I use sage mode." said Naruto snapping the two from their little staring. Sao was the first one answer the blond's question.

"Well my boy you said your eyes will change to that of a toad, but this are not the eyes of a toad that's for sure, they belong to something more powerful." Said the old man as he went back to the counter and took out a little mirror and gave it to Naruto.

When Naruto looked in the mirror he was as equally surprised as were the were his two friends, no longer were his eyes yellow with horizontal bar-like pupils and reddish-orange pigmentation around his eyes, now they were silver while the pupils were slitted and what looked like black crack marks which went to the back of his head.

"What the hell happened I better summon Fukasaku-sama and ask him." said Naruto as he went through the needed hand-singes and slammed his hand down in the floor but nothing happened, he did it few more times but the result was the same.

"Um Naruto what are you trying to do?" asked Sairaorg.

"I am trying to summon the Toads to ask them what is going on but it's not working." said the blond while he went once again through the hand-singes and just like before nothing happened. "Damn it what's going on, I used as much chakra I will need to summon even Gamabunta but nothing."

"I don't think I can help you that one Naruto, what about you Sao? " The ramen chef only to shook his head. " Maybe you can't summon them because they don't know how to come to this dimension Naruto."

" Maybe you are right Sairaorg, I used pretty big quantity of my chakra in trying to summon them repeatedly." said the blond as he wiped some sweat from his forehead and his eyes went back to normal before he asked. "But what did my eyes resembled?"

"Well if you ask, to me they looked like dragon eyes." said Sairaorg.

"I thought the same when I saw them, but why, what connection do you have with a dragon?" asked the Ramen chef while the other two teens eyes widened when he asked the question.

"Mine/Your Sacred Gear!" The two shouted once again in synchronization.

"Ohh so you have a Sacred Gear and it has a dragon soul sealed inside it, that's a rare type you have Naruto-chan." While Naruto and Sairaorg just grinned at the not suspecting chef.

"Actually it's even more rare than you think Sao-san." Before Sao could ask what he meant by that, Naruto summoned his Sacred gear, surprising the poor old devil.

"I-I-I can not believe it, it's Divine Dividing! You have one of the thirteen Longinus." he then looked at Sairaorg "How did you even manage to make him part of your peerage, you had only one pawn and Regulus took you seven pawn pieces.

"Actually it was mutated one." answered Sairaorg but It wasn't enough for the Ramen chef.

"Even if it's mutated pawn one should not be possible to hold so much power, your not telling something are you Sairaorg." Said Sao while Sairaorg just sweated a little and laughed nervously.

"Actually I don't know what happened, the first time we tried the ritual failed, but then Naruto told me that Albion had felt something in the pawn piece and told me to try once more, when we did it again the light started dimming but unlike the first time it didn't failed and in the next second we had been blinded a brighter light."

"Unbelievable, you have to find out what had happened go to Ajuka-chan tell him Old man Sao is sending you and explain what had happened." said the Sao as Sairaorg looked surprised and looked confused because he didn't know who the Ajuka guy is.

"So Naruto-chan, Sairaorg-chan let's leave our chatting for some other time and go see Ajuka-chan he will know what had happened." Smiled the old man at the blond and black haired devils.

"Wait before we leave, here take this." said Naruto as he summoned a bag from one of his wrist seals and threw it at the old man.

"What is that, let's see it's pretty heavy." so when he opened the bag the poor old devil almost got a heart attack from what was in the bag, Sairaorg curiosity took over him too and he went to see what was in the bag only to see that it was full of money.

"Naruto-chan from where did you get so much money!"

Naruto just smirked at the two and sat back on one of the chairs and he gave them a sign to come closer and they complied, when they were only few centimeters away from him he said. "It's... a secret." and Naruto exploded in smoke and the two devils fell back in a surprise.

"Hahaha, you should have seen faces they were priceless Hahaha!" came Naruto's voice from behind them and when they looked they saw the blond staying behind the counter laughing his ass off.

"You know I am gonna get you for this." Said Sairaorg as he cracked his fists, while Naruto's managed to get a hold of himself and in few seconds he was only snickering a little.

"You got us Naruto-chan, but seriously I can not accept so much money."

"Ohh don't worry, if you can accept them then let's make a deal expand your business with this money and we will share 75% for you and 25% for me." said Naruto and the ramen could not but agree at the good deal and they shook hands in agreement.

"Still I will ask you Naruto-chan, from where did you get the money."

"Ohh one handsome thief gave them to me and said to me 'Do what you want with them' and so I used part them for the greater future of the Ramen." The three devils laughed for one last time before they had to go.

"So how do we reach the underworld to see this Ajuka guy?"

"It's pretty easy we will use the teleportation circle." and so the two devils stepped on the circle that had mysteriously appeared next to them and Sairaorg smirked Naruto and just before they teleported he said "Brace yourself the first time is always the hardest." but before Naruto could do it they had already disappeared leaving Sao with the bag of money.

"Hahaha who knew, I was serving to the thief from the legendary Crime of the Century " Laughed the old man as he went in the storage room to take his coat and going to buy some ingredients.

* * *

**Underworld **

When the two devils appeared via teleportation circle in front Ajuka Beelzebub's castle Naruto immediately run into near bushes throwing up everything he had eaten today. After he finished he turned around only to see the smirking face of his King.

"I really hate you right now." said Naruto as he fell on the ground from being still dizzy.

Sairaorg just laughed after which he held out his hand to help the blond to stand up and said " Told you that I will get you for earlier."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and they walked in front of the gate, that's when Naruto asked a question "So tell me Sairaorg, who is this Ajuka guy and what's so special about him?"

"Well Naruto in few words he is one of the strongest devils and he is also the creator of Evil piece system that today's devils use to replenish our numbers." explained Sairaorg while nodded. When the two reached the gate they saw an intercom so they ringed once and waited for an answer.

"Who is it I am busy at the moment come again later." came a voice from the intercom but before the connection of intercoms could be stopped Sairaorg shouted " Wait Ajuka-sama It's me Sairaorg, we really need you to see something."

"Sorry Sairaorg I am busy right now, because your cousin will soon come to get her set of Evil pieces so I have to finish them."

"Wait please Ajuka-sama Old man Sao is sending us!" shouted Sairaorg in the last second but no answer was heard but and after few seconds the gate opened in front them stood man in his mid twenties, he had a silver hair and black eyes and wore a lab coat while his whole persona was emitting mysterious aura.

"This better be good." Said Ajuka as he gave them gesture to come in, they walked for few minutes before they reached one big room which was full with equipment and many other things.

"So why did the Old man send you to me ?"

"Well it's because of my pawn Naruto, you see according to Old man Sao it shouldn't be possible for him to become devil with only one pawn piece even if it's mutated one, but he somehow managed." explained Sairaorg to Ajuka who was listening with some interest "You see, Naruto by himself would have filled the Mutated Pawn piece but the problem is that he also has a Sacred Gear."

"Ohh that's really interesting he is strong enough to fill mutated piece even without his Sacred Gear, that's very interesting but may I ask what type of Sacred Gear you have Naruto? " asked the scientist while still analyzing the information in his head.

"Let's say it's Longinus-type." said Naruto as Ajuka's eyes widened not in surprise but in fascination, he had to know how only one pawn piece even if mutated could be enough for someone with Longinus to be revived into devil.

"OK please sit down, I will start the examination." said the Satan and Naruto complied. When the blond sat down Ajuka used some of his demonic powers on the blond and equations and formulas started appearing around Naruto after which the floated next to the scientist. After few minutes the scientist stopped and looked really surprised.

"So did you find out what happened?" asked Sairaorg.

"It's the first time I have seen such a thing, from what I found it's like some inner force had overwritten the program of the pawn after which the pawn was overpowered by massive power which made something I never thought it was possible to happen."

"So what did it really happened to the pawn in me." asked Naruto while his king waited for an answer from the scientist.

"Well let's say the massive power income had made the mutated pawn evolve once more during your reincarnation as a devil." answered Ajuka while the two devils in front him high-fived happily until "Also you should feel really lucky Naruto, If the power income was even little higher or lower you would have just exploded and destroyed everything in 10 mile radius."

At this the two froze on place before the blond sighed and said "Thank someone for having such good luck." Sairaorg just nodded but before he could say anything he felt that he was summoned by one of his clients.

"Ajuka-sama, can Naruto stay for a little because I am summoned by one of my clients." but the the great Satan wasn't listening anymore he just went back to finishing the newest evil pieces set and he answered fast "Sure, sure if he doesn't touch anything."

"Ok, sorry Naruto but I have to do my job even if it's rarely happening."

"Sure I will wait on the balcony, I feel like he will try to make some experiments when he finishes with what he is doing now." whispered Naruto while his king just laughed at his pawn's antics and he disappeared in the circle like before. So when Naruto got out on the balcony it was time to talk with Albion.

_'So tell me Albion was it because of you I got this massive power income during the transformation.' _

_**'Let's say I knew you won't be able to become a devil with only one pawn, so I started dividing out your power little by little, but as you may guess divining your own power without throwing it away is nearly impossible and then it happened I lost control of your powers and then bam your devil and everyone is happy.' **_

_'Hhaha yeah I am happy that you almost blew me up.'_ said Naruto sarcastically but still he was happy because without Albion's help he wouldn't have been able to become devil and made new friends.

* * *

**Later **

"Onii-sama are you ready, we should have already gone to Ajuka-sama's castle." shouted 15 year old Rias Gremory who was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy girls school uniform. She shouted to her brother one last time but he was nowhere to be found until she heard footsteps behind her, when she looked she saw Sirzechs wife and queen Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Rias-sama is something wrong?" asked the silver haired maid.

"Grayfia have you seen onii-sama, he asked me to come with him to Ajuka-sama's castle for something." said the crimson haired teen.

"Please wait here Rias-sama I will be back with your brother in a minute." and so the maid turned back and left the room, minute later a girly scream could be heard and few seconds later Sirzechs came from same directions with a big lump on his head.

"Sorry Ria-tanI fell asleep. Are you ready to go?" Sirzechs asked his little sister, she just nodded and they teleported themselves in front of Ajuka's castle and they ringed.

"Please tell me it's you Sirzechs and little miss Gremory." came the voice of Ajuka from the intercom.

"Yeah sorry, I fell asleep." laughed Sirzechs while his sister shook her head at her brother's antics.

"Like always, come on in I have been expecting you." and so the gates opened and two entered the castle and soon they reached the laboratory where Ajuka was sitting and drinking tea after the next sip he looked at the two siblings and greeted them.

"By any chance could you tell me why did I had to come to onii-sama not that I don't like the company of your company Ajuka-sama." asked Rias politely.

"It's really simple through the years I have established one rule. I like the king's to come for check up to see how they have grown." explained Ajuka while Rias nodded. "If you will Miss Gremory please sit and I will start the examination."

When the crimson haired teen sat down, Ajuka took out a King figure from his coat's pocket and added some of his demonic power to it and the figure started shinning bright.

"This young lady is King examiner, when you touch it, it will be absorbed in your body and will give me all the needed information" explained Ajuka and gave it to Rias and just like the Satan said when she touched the figure, it shattered and started being absorbed in the young devil's body. After few minutes the process was over.

"Well that was interesting." Said the young devil, while Ajuka looked at the information and said "It looks like everything is normal Miss Gremory and your becoming stronger withe every day, but now if you please miss Gremory I need to talk with you brother in private for some Satan business."

Rias just nodded and left the two Super-devils talking in private and she went outside on the balcony, where she saw beautiful forest in front of her as the purple sky only made the sight even more beautiful.

"It's beautiful isn't it." came a voice from behind her. When she turned to see who it was, she saw a blond about the same age as her sitting on the balconies railing watching her with his azure blue eyes.

"Hello there and who you might be?" asked Rias while the blond just stood up and jumped. When she turned around to see where this mysterious blond had landed only to find him right in front her looking straight in to emerald green eyes with his Azure blue eyes that mesmerized her. Only after a minute of staring in each others eyes she realized how close the two were standing and she immediately took a step back while her face became flustered only for few seconds.

"The name is Naruto and who you might be." said Naruto wanting to know more about the beautiful lady in front of him.

"Rias Gremory, from the Gremory family." said Rias proud of her family name not because she was arrogant or something like that, no because she simply loved her family.

"Doesn't really ring a bell." said Naruto and Rias fell in surprise but the blond helped her to stand up.

"You really haven't heard of Gremory family?" asked Rias surprised at Naruto.

"No... Wait, wait I think I remembered something, ahh yes Gremory family I have only heard that one of the four Satans is from your family right. "

"You are right about that, he is my brother and like him I have inherited the Power of Destruction."

"Well miss Gremory, don't think you will get some special privileges from me because you are from known family or even if your brother is a Satan." huffed Naruto while Rias looked surprised but she giggled a little and gave him a big smile from which the blond blushed a little.

"Thank you Naruto you are the first who didn't judged me by my family. While I may love them I never liked being seen as Rias from the Gremory family. I always wanted to make a name for myself." said the crimson haired beauty as Naruto just smiled at her and said.

"Well I hope we see each other again soon 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess'." said Naruto with a smile but before she could ask what he meant by that she heard her brother called her and she turned away to see Sirzechs coming her way but when she turned back to say goodbye to Naruto he was already gone.

"Ria-tan what are you waiting for we have to go." said Crimson haired Satan.

"Ok I am coming onii-sama!" shouted Rias as she ran after her brother while thinking _'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess I like the sound of it and I hope we meet again soon Naruto.' _

* * *

**Chapter 2 end.**

**Well I don't know what to think about this chapter, I will let you say what you think.**

**But anyway about the pairing for now it will be Naruto x Rias or Naruto x Rias x Akeno but I am slight more for single pairing we will see.**

**Some people asked what about Vali. I am thinking either he won't be in it or he will be in the story with another Sacred Gear.**

**And to those who will say about the changes in Sage mode, well I had this theory in my head that sage mode gets the characteristic of the animal the people are in contact with and now that Naruto has lost the contact with toads in my story leaves him with the only contact being Albion and that's why he get's Dragon like characteristics.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**3 Years later Paris**

It was beautiful starry night in Paris the city of love and in a rare case all the lights of the beautiful city were shut why, because earlier this day an electrical accident had left whole city without electricity but still even without all it's light, Paris was beautiful as the moonlight illuminated the whole city giving some of the older buildings a vibe of mystery, one of these buildings was the famous Louvre. The Pyramid in front the old building was also illuminated by the grace of the beautiful moon making a sight to be seen. **  
**

But the main point wasn't the beauty of the city. No it was the mysterious figure that stood on the roof of fortress, enveloped in midnight black cloak. The figure looked at the astral body as the cloak was rustled by the wind, only after few minutes his gaze turned to one of the tower-like structures of the Louvre disappeared with the wind like he was never there.

* * *

**Security room**

The two Security guards that were on duty in this moment looked bored at the hundreds of monitor in front of them to see if everything was alright. One of them was in his forties with brown hair and red eyes and with what looked liked permanent grumpy look on his face, while his partner was the total opposite. He was his mid-twenties with black hair that reached his neck and green eyes, while on his face he had a big smile. The two were wearing the standard guard uniform.

"Bhaa, noting interesting happens around here."said the older one, he stood up from his seat and headed for the mini-fridge and said "No one is stupid enough to try and rob this place."

"Why are you so angry Sean, shouldn't this be better, we get good wages only for staring in monitors whole day." said the younger guard as he once again smiled at his senior.

"You are right youngster... but still it's so boring." said Sean as he popped a can of soda open.

"Well then you want to play some cards old man I am pretty sure I could beat you any time." proclaimed the younger guard as he gave his senior one smug grin.

"Wanna bet, get the cards and let's see if your as good as you say." challenged the brown haired man for the first time smiling in a long time.

And so the two started playing cards but every time, every game they ended draw and while the two guards were concentrated in their game they didn't saw that the monitors started shutting down one by one, only when the Sean won they realized what was happening.

"Ha I beat you, what are you going to say about that, Charlie." said the Sean with look of victory while he was grinning at Charlie, who for the first time was with grumpy look on his face.

"That was a fluke Sean, I will manage to bea..." but Charlie never manage to finish his sentence as the alarm activated, he looked at the monitors and saw how the last one of them stopped working. " What the fuck! All the monitors have shut down!"

Sean immediately looked at the monitors and saw the black screens, his grin become even bigger than before and he said. "Well, well it looks like someone was stupid enough to try and rob this place and looks like he has some skills."

They immediately sounded the alarm and rushed out to try and find the one responsible for this and to see if they could catch him but still the Louvre is a big place and the two separated to cover bigger ground.

Sean went to the art gallery and the first paining he went to check was_ 'Mona Lisa'_ but what he saw was unbelievable to him,the whole security system wash shut down and the bulletproof glass was reduced to what looked dust but there was no trace of precious painting, but on it's place stood a note and a which was stuck to the wall by a white card with a head of a dragon.

The old guard immediately recognized the card as he remembered the latest news about the mysterious thief that never left trails and loved to play games. Sean opened the note and read it.

_If you want your precious Mona Lisa back, follow my simple lead._

_Go to where the Guardians rest in peace.__  
_

_ Phantom Dragon._

Sean immediately contacted his partner and explained to him what was the situation in the moment. _'So do you know what this riddle means?' _asked Charlie via the radio station.

"I think it's in the Egyptian exhibition, Egypt always have something connected with guardians, so head over there immediately." Ordered Sean while a 'Roger' came from his radio station and he started running to the Egyptian exhibition too.

During his run to his destination he saw police cars stopping around the Louver and soon after the full force of French police came full force through the doors. The Old guard immediately run to them, showed them the card and explained that '_Mona Lisa'_ was stolen.

"Men I want half of you to start searching, the Louver while the other half should secure the perimeter outside, Phantom Dragon might still be in the building." shouted the Major at his underlings. "We won't let's some little runt thief steal one of our national treasures."

After this little speech every police officer shouted in agreement with their superior and the whole police force split in two in less then a minute and immediately Sean and part of the searching group went to the Egyptian exhibition while the others split around the exhibitions to look for the missing painting if the lead was false. The Major went out to secure the perimeter with the the other part of police officers.

When Sean and and the group of police officers reached Egyptian exhibitions they saw that Charlie was already looking around. Sean shouted at the younger bodyguard as he came near him.

"Charlie have you found the painting or any new leads to it?" asked the older man immediately but the green eyed bodyguard just shook his head. "Okay then split around and search for clues or report immediately if something is missing." said Sean and every officer started searching.

Ten minutes had passed and there was no sign of the missing painting or anything stolen some of the officers that nothing was stolen in some of the other exhibitions. It was starting to look like that the Phantom Dragon didn't play and had just stolen the precious painting until "Sean."

"What is it Charlie?" asked the old guard with some hope still left in him.

"Something is bugging me, from what I know there isn't anything related to guardians in any exhibition I know in the Louvre." said the younger guard while the cogs in the his partners brain started ticking and he finally understood what the simple riddle really meant.

"Charlie you are genius, come with me." shouted Sean and the two run out of the exhibition and the two headed East. "Thanks to you I managed to understand what he meant by Guardians."

"What!" shouted Charlie in surprise. " Then where is the painting and what are this guardians Phantom Dragon wrote about."

"Think about it Charlie, what are we?" asked the old man while the his partner answered immediately.

"We are Guards, what else could.. we.. be..." as he was answering this simple question he finally understood what his partner meant. "He didn't meant Guardians from some notable work or anything from this sort, he meant the us which means the 'Mona Lisa' is in!"

"IN THE SECURITY ROOM!" shouted the two as the two flew in their office in the same time breaking the door. Sean and Charlie immediately stood up and took out their tasers in hand but the mysterious thief wasn't there, only the _'Mona Lisa'_ was standing on the couch with a new note and a card near it.

_Hope you two enjoyed the little game of hide and seek while I did my work._

_ Phantom Dragon._

"What a stupid thief will leave a painting that is worth millions after he had stolen it? " asked Charlie not realizing Phantom's true motives.

"Not stupid, genius." corrected Sean while Charlie gave him a questioning look.

"Think about Mona Lisa is painting that cost millions and everyone would think that this will be his primary goal of any thief, but from what I have read about Phantom Dragon I had come to realizing he isn't from this type, so maybe this stealing of the Mona Lisa was just to trow us at a wild goose chase only to steal what he really wants." explained the brown haired man while Charlie was left gaping.

While the two bodyguards were talking in the security room and every police officer was searching for the now not so missing Mona Lisa, one red haired Police officer left the Louver undetected.

When he got out he saw barricades that were already placed around the whole Louvre. Without anyone noticing him he crossed the barricade and disappeared in the crowd which had gathered around the police cars to see what's going on.

When the police officer was out of everyone's sight he discarded the uniform and now on his place stood the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. In the last three years the blond had really matured and now he stood 5 foot 11 with lean yet muscular build while his whisker marks had faded a little and his blond hair was slightly longer but still as spiky as always.

"Hahaha, It wasn't that big of a challenge and at least I got for what I came." Laughed Naruto as he took out a scroll from his pocket and grinned but then he he felt his palm heating up. When the blond looked to see, he saw the mark of Bael clan shining and he sighed.

_'Well he had been calling me since earlier.'_ thought the blond as he concentrated on his devil powers and the crest from his palm appeared under him and a second later the blond Uzumaki disappeared in a blinding light.

* * *

**Few days later not in Paris**

It was fine morning and and like every day the students hurried for their school. But one particular high school student could be seen as he was deep in thoughts. The teen's name is Hyoudou Issei, he is 17 year old with average height, short brown hair and light brown eyes, he was wearing the normal Kuoh Academy's boy's school uniform but with few difference. His uniform differs in the fact that he wore a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer and blue-white sneakers in place of the dress shoes.

In this moment he was in deep thoughts about the dream he had. In it he was killed by his girlfriend Amano Yumma. After he woke up he immediately tried to call her but to his demise, the operator said that the number didn't existed, he then tried to find pictures or anything to know that Yumma was real but everything was gone. His last ace was his two friends Matsuda and Motohama, because the two had seen her.

"Off.." Grunted Issei as he collided with someone and fell on his butt, when the brown haired teen looked to see the person he collided with, he saw a tall spiky haired blond with blue eyes and what looked whiskered mark on his cheeks. The guy just looked curious at the pervert teen who immediately apologized.

"I am really sorry, I didn't watch out where I was going." said Issei while the blond just smiled and gave Issei a hand to help him stand up.

"No, problem I was in deep thoughts so I should apologize too, but I think you will miss the bus if you don't hurry" said the blond, while Issei panicked a little. The blond made place for Issei and he immediately ran out, but unknown to him the blond was still looking at the pervert teen.

_'Did you felt it Albion?'_ Naruto asked his partner who just snorted from inside the mindscape.

**'How couldn't I. As his rival I could feel him the moment you touched the boy.'**said the white dragon while Naruto just chuckled and he started walking once again.

_'But you felt the other thing too?'_

**'That I did. Like the two of us, Ddraig and his partner had been turned into devils but...'** Albion stopped for a second while Naruto nodded because he knew what the old dragon was thinking .

**'It feels like the boy doesn't know he is devil or even about Ddraig.' **said the vanishing dragon while inwardly he was smirking.

_'There are only two devils with peerage in this territory, so it's either Miss Sitri or the Princess.' _said the blond as he reached his luxury suite. With all the money he has, he bought the whole floor which consisted of four apartments and renovated them in one big suite with everything a person or a devil will ever needed.

He had six bedrooms, two kitchens, enormous living room and enormous garden full of wild life where Naruto could meditate and train in peace. But the one of the most important rooms of all was his trophy room which was the biggest and also the most secured thing in whole Japan.

Soon the blond stood in front of two massive doors made of mahogany wood. When he placed his right hand on the door, hundreds of seal arrays appeared on the door but the blond just moved and twisted his wrist and the seal arrays started disappearing one by one ending this chain link with a simple click and the two doors opened automatically.

The room was massive and it took about 1/4 of the whole renovated suite. The room itself was divided in two wings. The left wing was for the Art he had acquired during his trip all over the world while the right wing was for the artifacts he had purged and collected.

Naruto headed for the left wing and as he entered he once again saw the precious art and sculptures he had collected and today it was time to add the new one to his collection. He took out the sealing scroll and placed it on one of the stands, then with making a ram seal the scroll exploded and on it's place stood a life-size marble statue of a beautiful woman with quiver on her back and deer near her legs. Naruto marveled at the sculpture for few minutes before he head to the other wing.

**"Naruto I was going to ask you earlier, but why did you steal this diamond from the Louvre?"** asked Albion while his partner just sighed.

_'Didn't I tell you already?'_ asked Naruto while the Dragon inside him just said i simple no._ 'Well you see The Sancy Diamond is not normal one, I found some old Archives of Devils in France that were telling how fallen angels had used it as Light amplifier making fallen angels with only one set of wings able to kill Mid to High level devils without a problem.'_

**"Then it's good thing no angel or fallen angel found it first. We don't want to get obliterated by light." **said Albion while Naruto nodded as he placed the diamond on a pedestal next to few others artifacts after which he left the trophy room and locked it once more.

"Okay what should I do know? " asked Naruto as he went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

**'How about some stray devil hunting, we haven't done this in a while.' **said Albion as he stretched his limbs in the mindscape getting ready for some action.

"Yeah why not I haven't spread my wings in long time, but first the sandwich." said Naruto as he sat in the living room and looked at what's on TV but he found nothing interesting. And so when he finished the sandwich he got out on the terrace and saw it was already night time. The blond took a deep breath and jumped from the twenty-fifth floor and sky-dived, as he got enough speed he immediately activated his sacred gear which resulted Naruto to fly upwards, few second later Naruto was flying in the open sky freely next to the full moon.

"Man it feels great to use Divine dividing once again after my training with sensei has ended."

**"That fucking monkey was a slave driver but you somehow managed to finish it." **grumbled Albion as he remember what Naruto had to go while the blond just laughed at dragon's antics.

"He wasn't that bad, but if I have to compare him to my others he was more strict and less pervert."

**"Well now that is over you will be able to use your full power with and Divine Dividing's." ** The old Dragon knew pretty well how powerful Naruto was, but he also knew that the blond had also long road ahead of himself if he wanted to reach his full potential.

**"Naruto I sense a stray devil at five o'clock." **

**"**I felt it too. Let's go partner it's time to kick some stray ass." Smirked Naruto as he swiftly changed his direction and headed for his target. After few minutes of flying Naruto reached one secluded part of the park and he landed while his wings disappeared. Naruto looked around and saw only giant spiderwebs and some corpses lying in the ground or in the webs. Naruto turned against the biggest, on it stood a naked woman with brown hair, she was showing her big bust and her eight... hairy... spider... legs...

The spider-woman looked at Naruto and grinned madly while singing some made up song. " Weave, weave the silky spiderweb, make it strong so the little pray won't get away."

"God I always hated Stray devils, but at least it will give me some warm up." said Naruto as he got in battle position. The spider woman didn't wait at all and jumped at Naruto attacking with her spider legs. Everywhere she hit the ground corroded in the next second but to her displeasure Naruto was too fast and dodged every attack with precision.

"If that's all you can do, I am not impressed." said Naruto as he landed on a tree branch, the spider woman just grinned even madly and her mouth split open, she started shooting web at the blond who once again dodged her attacks.

"Well that's disgusting." Naruto looked at the tree that was hit by the web and to his surprise it started corroding. "Don't you have other attacks without corrosion effect." whined the blond.

**"Naruto stop playing and finish it before it destroys more of this beautifully park." **shouted Albion as the blond sweetdroped for a second at the Dragon's antics, but he complied and his expression become serious .

"Well it was fun till it lasted, but now it's time to finish you." said Naruto as once again his sacred gear activated but the spider-woman still charged at couldn't dodge it on time and she hit him with her front legs and the blond fell on ground dead. The woman laughed victoriously and she got ready to eat her newest victim. But in the next second someone shoved her head in the ground and what felt like leg through her spider body, she immediately started screaming in agony. With all of her power left she managed to turn her head only to her surprise to see the blond she killed a minute ago.

"What I killed, you should be dead you.." but her next words never came out as she felt a massive magical pressure hitting her. When she looked at the blond once again she saw his silver slitted eyes and the pain in her spider body become stronger as the blond twisted his leg.

"Your type is just piece of trash that kills their masters for power, I won't even need to divide your power to destroy you." said Naruto as he clutched her head even stronger and she started struggling and screaming to get away as the magical pressure increased while the Naruto just looked at the monster emotionlessly and said only two words.

**"Half Dimension"** in the next second all the struggling and screaming stopped as the stray devil's head exploded in blood and gore and it's body fell limp on the ground. Naruto then pulled his right leg from the spider body, it was covered in goo.

"That's why I hate killing stray devils they always leave a mess after them, GOD DAMN IT." Shouted the blond as he tried to find something to wipe the blood and goo but there was nothing until.

"You can use my napkin if you want." came a woman's voice from behind the blond and a smooth hand showed the blond a napkin.

"Ohh, thanks I appreciate it but it won't... WAIT!" shouted the blond as he immediately turned to see who it, but he immediately blushed a little when he saw a buxom young woman with long black hair and violet eyes and creamy colored skin. Her hair was being tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place and she was wearing a standard Female Kuoh Academy uniform. But what surprised him the most was the face she was giving him in the moment. She was giving him look full of lust.

"Mmm I just loved how you finished this stray devil, so much power and such a sadistic way eep!" squeaked the black haired girl in delight while the blond just sweetdroped.

**'If you ask me she is pure S or M or even the both .' **said Albion while Naruto just agreed with the old dragon.

"Anyway may I ask you what's your name what are you doing here miss." asked the blond while the beauty gave him a sultry smile.

"My name is Akeno Himejima nice to meet you?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, it pleasure to meet you Akeno-san, but still what is a lady like you doing here in this time of the night."

"Ohh, nothing much I was send to the same but you were a bit faster then me." said Akeno as her personality went back to normal which surprised the duo how fast it happened.

"So can I assume you are either send by your king or you are hunter which i think is highly unlikely." asked Naruto while Akeno just smiled and confirmed his thinking. "So Akeno-san will you tell me who might be your king?"

"I see no problem Naruto-san if you confirm you are a devil too." said Akeno while Naruto nodded and he summoned his devil wings to confirm it." Well it seems you are alright Naruto-san. My king's name is Rias Gremory."

When Naruto heard Rias name he smiled and thought of a little plan in his head. "My you are in the princess peerage." Akeno was little surprised because of the nickname but Naruto didn't gave her chance to ask any questions as he started walking away, he summoned his devil's wings but before he flew away he turned one last time and said "Please tell the princess I might come to visit her soon, also it was nice to meet you Akeno-san and please no honorifics Akeno-san it make's me feel old." with that said Naruto started flapping his wings and flew away.

"My he is an interesting one for sure." said Akeno as she licked her lips._ 'If Rias doesn't want him I will gladly take him.'_ Akeno then summoned her wings and flew in other direction to see how Rias was doing with her newest pawn.

* * *

**Underworld few days earlier**

Blinding light appeared in the conference room in the castle of the Bael clan blinding for second the devil in it, when the light faded on it's place stood Naruto with his normal grin on his face and greeted.

"Yo, long time no see Sai." said Naruto as in front of him stood Sairaorg Bael in his standard uniform he always wore. He hadn't changed much only his hair had become slight longer, but in all he was the same devil, with the same grin. The two fist bumped and then gave each other one armed hug.

"You said it Naruto, how long was it my friend a year, year and half ?" said Siaraorg.

"I think about year and half but who counts, anyway how are Kushia-chan and the others." asked Naruto.

"They are all fine, working hard as always and Kushia didn't let me do anything fun." mock cried Sairaorg and Naruto chuckled as he remembered the last time he met his whole family.

**(Flashback before Naruto's trip)**

"Why do you have to go Naruto-nii!" said Kushia with tears in her eyes as she hugged Naruto with so much strength the older blond was starting to turn blue. Kushia Abadon was 16 years old beautiful girl with blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail, she have buxom figure with a light skin tone and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing simple ocean blue dress.

Everyone who didn't know Naruto and Kushia would have immediately thought the two were siblings by how much they looked alike. They may have not been brother and sister by blood but still the older blond acted like one for the girl and she loved him like a big brother.

"It's okay Kushia-chan my training trip will be only for two years and I promise I will contact you all once in a while." said Naruto as he finally managed to get away from the death grip of the queen and ruffed her hair a little while she glared at him.

"Hey she is not the only one whose going to miss you and your charisma around here." came the voice of Coriana Andrealphus, one of Sairaorg's bishops. She too like Kushia had blond hair. She had average figure and wore business-style suit. She hugged Naruto and gave him kiss on the cheek as the whiskered blond turned little red.

"Don't forget about us, Naruto!" came a voice from behind the three blonds and when they turned they saw Sairaorg's two knights.

Liban Crocell was young blond-haired man with lean build and he wore his signature light armor and sword, he had come from the house of Crocell which sadly had been extinct during the Great War. Next to Liban stood Beruka Furcas, he was short brown haired man and he too wore light armor with two spears rested on his back. The two joined the others and each one fist-bumped with Naruto like always.

"Do you think we will forget about you Naruto, you are an awesome friend and we are gonna miss you..." but Liban was cut by non other than Gandoma Balam who woke up from his nap in the garden.

Gandoma was the biggest guy and and maybe the scariest looking in Sairaorg's peerage but after sometime around him Naruto found the big guy was really nice and that he loved to party hard. " 'Yawn' Yeah I am gonna really miss our drinking nights, you were the center of the party, without you I will be stuck once again with this boring grandpas."

"Hey!" shouted the two knights while Naruto and the girls started laughing.

"What's going on here? And why aren't we invited to this meeting." Came Sairaorg's happy voice as he came in sight with the rest of his peerage behind him.

"Ohh nothing much Sai, I was talking with Kushia-chan about my journey and everyone one by one came to see me, I think." answered Naruto not sure a little if he was right but no complain was heard.

"Ho so we were the last to come, anyway I hope you become stronger or it will be easy to tame you and your dragon in that fancy Sacred gears of yours." Said Landora Bune. Landora came from the house of Bune which was known for their dragon taming skills but sadly like the house of Crocell, it was extinct in the Great War. He was lanky and tall man with black short hair and obsidian eyes, also he was Naruto's biggest rival in the peerage.

"Hahaha, very funny Landora." said Naruto as he rolled his eye, but then grin appeared the blond's face and said."Everyone knows you will never be able to tame either me or Albion, or have you forgotten last time what happened." As the memories from their last fight came in the black haired man's mind, he couldn't but shiver at what happened.

**"Damn straight he should remember, would he do something like the last time, I promise I would make you divide him until nothing is left from him."** Said Albion as he had just woken up from his slumber only to hear Landora's little speech, Naruto couldn't but chuckle at the dragon's antics.

"I hope you achieve what you want with this trip and return soon." said Msteeta Sabnock as she gave Naruto a little smile.

"Well it looks like it's only me and Regulus left." said Sairaorg but then they saw that the big lion had already fallen asleep and everyone sweetdroped. "Correction it looks like I am the last. I hope you manage to do what you want with your trip and don't forget to become even stronger because in this time I will become even more powerful and I still want to have an equal sparring partner.

"You can bet on it Sai, and to all of you thank you for accepting me in your family." Said Naruto as everyone gave Naruto a hug, then the blond turned to his little sister and said "Ohh and Kushia-chan watch for our king to don't make stupid things." at this comment Sairaorg's face heated a little while everyone laughed.

"I will Naruto-nii." said Kushia as she hugged the older blond, then he just waved at them for the last time as he was telleported to the Human world where his trip to glory and training started.

**Flashback end. **

"Ahh yeah fine memories." said Naruto with smile on his face but soon it faded and he asked his king the question that was bothering since he came." So why did you summon me I have about half more year before I came back."

But before Sairaorg could answer the door behind them opened and familiar voice said "Actually I asked Sairaorg-san to summon you Naruto-kun."

When the blond turned he saw a man dressed in a noble clothes, he looked like he was in his early 20's with crimson red hair and blue-green eyes and Naruto knew pretty well who this man was.

"Sirzechs-sama what a surprise for asking to meet me." said Naruto in respectable tone, while Sirzech just smiled at the blond and the two shook hands.

"Please Naruto-kun you know I don't like formalities between friends when we are alone." said the Satan while Naruto just smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Sirzechs, so will you tell me for what you wanted to talk with me?" asked Naruto but Sirzechs was cut by Sairaorg.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked the Bael clan leader little surprised.

"Well yeah, how would he know about me if we haven't met each other before." said Naruto like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I.. I don't know I thought Ajuka-sama had told Sirzechs about you."

"Not actually." said the Satan. "Let's say my Bishop and Rook loves to party and they managed to make me go with them and I meet Naruto there by accident. Ohh and Naruto Surtr and MacGregor said they had been looking for you everywhere for another party after the one in Berlin." Sairaorg looked at the two gobsmacked as the two devils laughed together.

After some more talking, Naruto asked Sirzechs once again "As before Sairaorg interrupted us what were you going say."

The Crimson haired Satan grinned at the blond and asked him one really simple question. "Have you ever taught being a teacher?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 end.**

**Well guys now after long time and hundred math university exams I am free I will have free time and will be able to update my stories. I hope you like this chapter so Read & Review and till next time.**

**Ps: Still need a beta-reader so if some can do it, please say.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta by: Have a Little Feith ^^**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A few days later**

Rias Gremory and her peerage stood in front of a abandoned house near the outskirts of the town.

"Umm, can someone tell me why are we here again?" asked her newest member Hyoudou Issei, he was the only one from all that was confused because he was new to all of this.

"Tsk, tsk, silly Issei, we got reports that a stray devil has been spotted in this location and that it was luring people into the warehouse so that it could consume them. We have been tasked with getting rid of it and making sure no one else gets harmed by this stray devil." explained Rias with a smile while the pervert teen blushed at her smile.

When he finally got his composure back he asked the second question he was confused about "Umm, what is a stray devil?"

It was Akeno that spoke up this time "A stray devil is a devil like us who once was a member off a peerage but has strayed away from his or her King. The most likely way to become a stray devil is by killing their master and they start acting like wild dogs, so the other devils have to put them down before they can cause too much damage. This is the law of the Devils."

"Our mission this time is to kill it." Rias added as members of her peerage nodded their heads and they headed inside the building.

"Issei, this is a good chance for you to watch how devils battle, also I would be explaining to you about the traits of the peerage members." said Rias.

"The traits of the servants?" asked Issei with confused look.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

"I have already explained the relationship between the devil, angels and fallen angels earlier today. In the prolonged war, no matter which side, they were all exhausted, we on the devil side lost a lot of pure bloods and we couldn't really armed forces, so we started to train few elites called Evil Pieces." explained Rias as everybody checked around the abandoned house.

"Evil Pieces?"

"Issei, do you know what chess is?" asked Rias.

"Yes... I know that game. It's similar to shogi isn't it?" answer Issei.

"The pieces in chess are King, Queen, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Pawn. Each piece has its own traits and because of that each underling devil undergoes training in a different ability. Although they do not have many skills, they are very powerful in the ones they know." explained Rias. "But there is one more important thing."

_'It's becoming complicated but I should better listen.'_ thought Issei.

"You see Issei this system has only been created in the past few hundred years, and unexpectedly become popular among devils with peerage."

"Popular?" asked the brown haired-boy from behind his king.

"The kings started competing against each other. As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils in place of the pieces, we call it the Rating Games." explained Rias as she opened another door before she continued explaining "But you see Issei the game became popular to the point where it could influence a devil's position and their nobility ranks."

"Does that mean sooner or later I would be battling in a game like this?" asked Issei while Rias only shook her head and answered.

"I am still not a mature devil yet, so I can't officially show up in the arena." she explained as she opened the last door of the house.

"I don't quite understand the trait of a piece, but in the end what kind of piece am I?"

"Well Issei you are..." but her sentence was interrupted when everyone felt the rising of a killer intent, "it's coming."

As they stopped they saw giant grotesque figure appearing from the back of the room. It was being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster and in both hands it was holding giant spears.

"Stray devil Viser we are here to destroy for betraying your King. We are here to pass judgement on you." Rias said toward the monster like woman.

"My, what a nice scent. Just like your hair, your flesh must be fresh and red, right. I really want to eat it, ketaketaketaketa." said the grotesque being as it started laughing towards the devils.

"So it is true what people say, the smaller the dog, the louder it barks." said Rias with confident smile. This only angered the stray devil and as she swiped with her spear against them.

"Yuuto!"

Yuuto reacted immediately as he sprinted ahead as soon as Rias gave the order, he was insanely fast and in only a second, he appeared in front the beast.

"Issei, I will continue from the lecture before." said Rias as she looked back at Kiba who was just engaging Viser.

"Yuuto's position is Knight. The knight's main ability is speed, and his strongest weapon is..." Issei looked back against Kiba and saw that the blond was going to be hit by the giant spear but he disappeared just before he could be hit.

"A technique created by combining unpredictable speed and the master of swordsmanship." Kiba appeared in mid-air over the stray devil with two European styled swords in his hands and with one swift movement he sliced the creature's arms and tail as blood gushed out from its wounds.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, you damn insect!" screamed the enormous monster tried to stomp Kiba, but to Issei's surprise Koneko jumped under the foot and the monster stomped her.

"Koneko-chan!" Screamed Issei but Rias place a hand on his shoulder and pointed back to where only Koneko stood only to see petite girl holding the giant leg in the air with ease.

"Don't worry about Koneko, her role is Rook." said Rias as she pointed at Koneko as she pushed the giant monster out of balance and jumped right against it and sent it flying even further with a single punch in the gut.

"The Rook's trait is simple; insane strength and very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that so little strength to stamp on Koneko, it would be a surprise if it even scratched her." explained Rias.

"So weak..." said Koneko as she cleaned her clothes from the dust.

_'Not to self, never pick a fight with Koneko-chan.'_ thought Issei little frighten.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. How should I deal with it?" Akeno giggled. She walked towards the beaten stray devil that laid on the ground looking at Akeno with hate, but the black haired girl only smiled deviously and said, "Ah, still so energetic..."

"Akeno's role is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me, having all traits of Pawn, Knight, Bishop, and Rook; she is the invincible Vice-president of our club."

"In that case, is this level of attack ok?" she said with a smile as she held her hand up as lightning seemed to form on the ceiling and gathering right above the fallen monster.

"Nooooooo," screamed the stray devil before the lightning descended down and engulfed the fallen monster. Akeno didn't stop there, her smile started changing from her normal to one full with ecstasy as she looked at the beaten stray devil.

"Ah, looks like you can still continue, let's see how long you can keep this up." and once again lighting hit the stray devil, it continued few more times leaving it on the verge of death.

Issei trembled as he looked at Akeno and said, "It feels like Akeno-san is even more fearsome!"

Rias could only sigh as she looked between Issei expression and Akeno's lustful look as the stray devil screamed and whispered _'I should have known this would have happened.' _then she turned back to Issei and said "Of course, since Akeno is the ultimate S class."

"Don't worry the Vice-president is very gentle with her allies." said Kiba but even that wasn't giving Issei a confidence that he won't end in the opposite side with his pervert tendencies.

After all this beating on the Stray devil looked no more then burned piece of meat. Rias then took a step ahead and asked. "Do you have any last words?"

"Kill me." said the stray devil and Rias formed a black mass of demonic power that was big enough to engulf the whole beast. Seconds later it was gone like it was never there.

After the whole battle everyone looked like nothing happened, but Issei still had one question. "Umm, Buchou I still have one question."

"What is it, Issei?" asked Rias.

"Well, we were interrupted earlier, but... what is my role?"

"Oh, yes your role is ..." but Rias was interrupted when the ground behind her cracked and from it jumped the stray devil's snake tail that Kiba had cut earlier. The snake went for the nearest devil which was Rias and it would have killed her if something or rather someone hadn't jumped from the roof and tackled the snake tail on the ground and the floor under them broke.

The whole peerage immediately rushed to the first floor to see the one who had just saved their king from sure demise. When they reached it they couldn't see anything from the giant dust cloud that had formed around the savior.

"Oh man, you should be more careful next time princess," came a male voice from the cloud that Rias and Akeno immediately recognized, while the others took defensive position instinctively. After few second a sudden wind blew away the dust. In front of them stood none other than Uzumaki Naruto in all of his glory with his trade mark grin, while the snake tail lied death with a kunai deeply impaled in its head.

Rias reaction was instantaneous. When she saw Naruto, she jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug while burying his head between her cleavage. In the meantime, Issei cried tears of jealousy as he looked at the blond until brown haired devil finally recognized him from yesterday.

"Huh! It's you! I bumped into you, yesterday!" shouted Issei getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, yeah fancy meeting you here." said Naruto as he finally managed to get free from the hug as everyone but Rias sweatdropped a little.

"Naruto, I can't believe you are back. I heard you were on a trip for the last year." said Rias.

"Actually I have been on a trip for almost two years and it ended just a week ago." answered Naruto while Rias smile fell a little when she heard it.

"Oh, so you will be returning back to the underworld pretty soon."

"No, of course not, my home is actually near Kuoh academy and I go only to the underworld when I am summoned," answered Naruto. Rias looked at him little confused. "Haven't I told you my real home is here?" Rias just shook her head and she was about to say something before but she was interrupted by her peerage but mostly Akeno.

"My, my, Buchou before you start getting lovey-dovey, wouldn't it be better to introduce him to us." said Akeno and Rias face become red as tomato but she found her composure pretty fast.

"Guys, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He is a devil from another peerage and a friend of mine, we have been friends for few years." She then turned back to him, and started introducing him to her peerage.

"Naruto, this is Yuuto Kiba." said Rias.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san. Buchou's friends are our friends." said Kiba while Naruto nodded and the two shook hands.

"Next is Koneko."

"It's nice to meet you Koneko-san." said Naruto as he extended his hand but something about Naruto was unnerving her and everyone could see it but Koneko still shook hands with Naruto.

"And this is Ake..." but she was interrupted by the queen herself.

"You don't need to introduce us Buchou, we already know each other isn't that right, Naruto-kun." said Akeno with an innocent smile while Naruto just nodded. Rias looked between the two as she awaited an answer.

"Well we met few days ago, when you send me to kill that stray devil. Naruto-kun was slightly faster than me and he played with the little stray devil." answered Akeno while her voice changed from her normal to her sadistic tone.

"I told her to tell you that I will be coming to visit in few days, didn't Akeno tell you? " asked Naruto as he looked at the two busty females. They were staring at each other and Naruto could swear he saw sparks flying between them for a second.

"My, my, I am truly sorry Buchou, it slipped my mind." apologized Akeno while Rias' eye twitched for a second.

"There's no problem, Akeno, but next time something important like that appears, don't forget to tell me." said Rias. She turned back to Naruto and she introduced him to Issei.

"It's nice to meet you Issei-san." said Naruto as he shook Issei's hand while the brown haired teen just nodded. Something inside him was saying to be wary of the blond, but he just ignored it for now.

"Okay, you all introduced yourself to me now it's my time. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I belong to Sairaorg Bael's peerage." said Naruto and everyone's eyes except Rias and Issei's widened in surprise.

"Wait who is this Sairaorg Bael guy?" asked Issei who turned back to his king.

"Sairaorg is said to be the strongest youth among the devils and also my cousin."

"Wait... So, does that mean Naruto-san is an enemy?"

Rias immediately threw that idea into the dumpster. "No, no he is nothing like that, We know each other for about three years. Every time he has visited..." but she couldn't continue as she started becoming redder and redder with every second before she quieted.

"What do you say to me coming to visit tomorrow in Kuoh?" Asked Naruto while Rias face went back to normal and she nodded with a bright smile, liking the idea. "Okay then, till tomorrow... Bye." and Naruto disappeared in leaving only few leaves on his place.

Rias finally turned back to her peerage and said to them with a big smile, "Well, how about we go home too." and everybody nodded but Issei once again asked the same question from earlier.

"Wait Buchou, we were interrupted again earlier before you could tell me my role?" asked Issei while playing with his index fingers "So, what type is it?"

The crimson-hair beauty just smiled at him and said it straight, "Issei, you are a Pawn."

* * *

**The next day**

The day after the incident with the stray devil, in the main room of the Occult Research club, Rias and Akeno were relaxing and drinking some tea in silence, while Kiba, Koneko and Issei had classes they just couldn't miss.

The first one who broke the perfect silence was Rias who sighed after taking a sip of her tea. "Ah, the day is going so slow."

Akeno looked at her with her normal smile and said, "My, you look really annoyed that one blond devil still hasn't come to visit you."

The reaction from her king was immediate; her face reddened almost as much as her hair and she stuttered a little. "Wha-! N-no, no I am not... I just... I just am bored that's all."

"Oh really, so I might ask Naruto-kun for a little try-out date even mo..." but Akeno never managed to finish her sentence as the killer intent in the room started rising rapidly. The queen looked at her red-headed king._ 'Oh my, she is really serious, but that doesn't mean I will give up.'_

Just in that moment Kiba run into the club and he immediately flinched for a second from the tension between the two girls, when the two finally noticed the knight the tension immediately disappeared and they just looked curious at the blond teen.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked the knight.

"No, it's nothing." They both said in sync, Rias then asked him what was going for him to come in like that.

"You better come see it, yourself." said Kiba as the two girls followed him outside and they headed for the training field.

* * *

**Issei's class, 30 minutes earlier**

Hyoudou Issei was still sulking about his role as a pawn. "Pawn, this is my role... I am the lowest, there's nothing good about me, so can I even get a peerage?" He laughed bitterly at himself, but everything was interrupted when Matsuda and Motohama appeared.

"Yo, Issei how is it today." asked Matsuda known as the Perverted Baldy, but Issei didn't even acknowledged the two.

"Are you still thinking about that imaginary girlfriend of yours? Forget about her, I have the new porn magazine we all have been waiting about!" cheered Motohama also known as the Pervert Glasses, still Issei didn't respond.

The two perverts were getting annoyed with their friend and Matsuda lifted Issei by his collar and shouted at him. "What's going on with you? You were the one who awaited this magazine the most!"

"I am sorry guys. I'm not in the mood today." said Issei and Matsuda dropped him, their reaction incredible the two perverts started crying and pointing at Issei and accusing him.

"You are an impostor, what have you done to the real Issei, he is always in the mood for porn." As he shouted this every girl in the room got disgusted by the two perverts who were openly talking about porn.

"What are you looking at, women? We are men, it's good for us." shouted Motohama.

"Perverts. Don't even pay them any attention and they will soon disappear." said one of the girls and the others nodded.

"Girls did you hear the rumors!" squeaked one of the girls. "We will have a new PE teacher and he is super cute." at this all the girls squeaked in delight.

_'A new teacher, why would a new teacher be hired during such a time of the year... wait our next subject is PE.'_ thought Issei as he was left alone while his two friends were raging about a new rival in their way of finding girl for themselves.

* * *

**Back with Rias**

"Yuuto, what's going on? What did you want to shows us," asked Rias, as the three paced through the football field until they reached the track field. Kiba didn't answer he just pointed at the group of student on the track field, when the girls looked at the class the two were thrown for a big surprise, on the teacher's place stood none other than Uzumaki Naruto. He was wearing gray sweatpants and plain T-shirt and around his neck he had coach whistle.

"What is with you guys, move along or do you want to make three more laps around the field!" ordered Naruto as most of the boys groaned and some of them fell from exhaustion.

Issei was one of the guys on the ground and he groaned "Oh, this guy is a slave driver." Every guy in the class couldn't agree more with the brown haired boy. While the boys were exhausted, the girls were the opposite they were full of energy and were doing everything to impress their new sexy teacher.

"What is going on here...? Naruto?" asked Rias as Naruto turned back from his class and looked at the just arriving girls and Kiba.

"Ah, Miss Gremory, Miss Himejima and Mr. Kiba, it's nice to see you." said Naruto, he then turned back to his class and said, "Take a five minute break, everyone." Immediately every guy fell on the ground in exhaustion while the girls just looked at their new teacher while he went to talk with the guys from the Occult Research club and started gossiping.

"Naruto... You are a teacher?" asked Rias while he just smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

He then whispered something to Rias, after that he turned back to his class and said "Good work class this will be for today, hit the showers."

"I will see you later Miss Gremory." said Naruto as he headed for the teachers office.

"What did he say Buchou?" asked Kiba.

Rias just shook her head and said, "No, it's nothing, the school day is almost over and we have new contracts for today." the two big sister of Kuoh once again headed for the club while Kiba went back to his class.

* * *

**After school**

"Okay, you all have contracts for today," said Rias while everyone nodded and one by one they were transported via the Magical circle until only Rias and Issei stood in the Occult Research club. She then turned back to his pawn and gave him a list with the address of his contact.

"Oh, man this address is in the outskirts of the city." whined Issei as anime tears fell down his face.

"Don't worry Issei, soon enough you will be able to use the circle but for now get on the bike." said Rias while Issei just complied but before he left the building.

When she was left alone, the crimson beauty sighed and she too left the building, in few minutes she was standing outside the gates of Kuoh academy and from the looks of it, she was waiting for someone to come.

Her head rose from looking the ground when she heard the voice of the one she waiting. When she turned back she saw Naruto, now in his normal clothes looking at her.

"You know, guys shouldn't make a lady wait," said Rias with a smile while Naruto just laughed as they walked away from the school. They walked for some time without anyone saying a word and Rias was getting annoyed.

"Naruto you told me earlier, you will explain everything when we are alone."

Naruto looked and reassured her, "Don't worry. I will do it, but first... What do you say you hungry, I know a really good place."

The Crimson haired girl blushed at the proposal_ 'I-Is he asking me on a d-date!' A_fter that the two once again walked in silence, he led her to a one familiar little ramen shop in the back alleys. When the two entered they felt the strong aroma of pork and ramen. When Rias looked at Naruto she couldn't but giggle a little as she saw him drool a little.

"Who is it, I will be closing in a little." came a man's voice from the kitchen. An old man came out and looked at the customers, his eyes widened when he saw the two devils in front of him.

"Naruto, you are back?" asked Sao as the two came near, the old man gave the blond a manly hug. When they separated he looked at Rias and smiled, "And it looks like you brought a date."

The two blushed a little at the statement but before either one of them could say a word the old man rushed to his best table, and went to take two menus from the kitchen. While the two were alone Naruto looked at Rias with slight blush before saying, "We haven't gone out like this in long time, have we?"

"Yes, this place really looks nice and cozy," said Rias as she look around the little restaurant, before turning back to Naruto who looked at her with a smile. She just couldn't but not blush since the day have met three years ago she found the blond really attractive. She had spent many nights thinking on this question and it was still mystery, but her thoughts were interrupted when Sao came back with the menus.

"I like how you changed the place, Sao it feels more comfortable and I'm pretty sure that more are visiting you restaurant every day. Am I right?" Asked Naruto while the old man grinned at him and nodded.

Sao then turned back to Rias and said as he ruffed the blond's hair "Miss Gremory, you should know this guy over here is one of the best customers I have and if it wasn't for him, I would have run out of business long ago."

Rias giggled as she saw Naruto's embarrassed look, but then she realized that Sao called her by her family name. "You know me?"

"Of course I do, every devil knows about your family, and if you ask me the crimson hair is dead giveaway," said the old man. "But no talking about me, the meal is on me, so order up."

After few minutes were ready their orders.

"I will take one Vegetarian Ramen," said Rias.

"And for me, the Miso Ramen," said Naruto.

"Orders will be ready in a little bit. In the meantime, you two enjoy each other," said Sao with a smile, making them blush for the umpteenth time as he disappeared in the kitchen to do the orders.

The two didn't know for what to talk about so Rias asked the first thing it came to her mind, "So, how was your training trip Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her and said "Well I traveled around the word and trained with someone on few things during that time." Rias looked at him surprised as the only thing she got from his answer was that he traveled a lot and he could clearly see her confusion. "You want to know what I trained in during that time? Sorry but... it's a secret. You may see it in the future, though."

"You're no fun." said Rias in a mock hurt tone, before smiling again at the blond. She could understand why he didn't want to say what he trained during the trip because in the end they were from different peerages and this information is a strong weapon that could be used against each other in the future if the two peerages ever fought against each other.

"So you asked me a question, now it's my turn. How have you been doing during the last year?"

"Oh nothing much, I trained and my whole peerage is getting ready because pretty soon we will be able to participate in Rating Games." said Rias "But what about you? I heard Sairaorg has already participated in few rating games and won each."

"Yeah I heard of it, he would have called me if he needed me." said Naruto.

"So will you tell me why you are even working in Kuoh?" asked Rias gaining a serious look wanting nothing more than answers from the blond who just sighed and got ready to explain everything.

"I know about the contract with Phenex family." Rias face immediately changed from her serious to one of disgust as she remembered the despicable Rizer Phenex. She once again looked at Naruto wanting more answers.

"Your brother told me about it." said Naruto simply and Rias face changed to one full of surprise after hearing that her brother had a finger in it. "I am here to help you and your peerage because I know you won't go out without fight."

"Damn, right you are." said Rias in a tone full of determination but before she could ask another question, Sao came back with their orders and they ate and they agreed to stop for talking on this matter and to relax and enjoy their evening.

And so Naruto started talking about the places he had visited during his trip and meeting extraordinary people. Rias even giggled when she saw the blond savoring every bite the delicious meal like it was present from heaven (Ironic, right?).

After they finished their meal the two bid farewell to Sao and headed back in the streets under starry sky. As they walked together Naruto saw Rias shivering from the cold air so took of his jacket and placed it around Rias shoulders and the shivering stopped as she felt the warmness of the jacket.

"Tell me Naruto won't you helping us bring problems to Sairaorg?" asked Rias as she snuggled in the warm jacket. "You're helping another peerage to become stronger. I don't want to bring trouble between the two of you."

Naruto turned against her and he almost tripped at how cute she looked with giant jacket around her but he managed to find his composure and answered, "Well he was there when we met with your brother and he actually agreed with me helping you."

"Really?"

"Yes, if Sairaorg wants one thing more then everything is to prove himself to the old farts, so by you becoming stronger it will give him and us even bigger challenge for the future." explained Naruto. After that two walked in silence next to each other as the mood was getting really good until the crest on her hand brightened up.

_'Damn it.'_ cursed Rias under her breath, before turning back to Naruto who only nodded in understanding that she had to go.

"It looks like your peerage needs your help." Rias nodded but before she stepped on the circle to transport her to the targeted location the crimson haired girl tiptoed next to Naruto and placed a kiss on his whiskered cheek after that she immediately disappeared in the circle not giving Naruto a chance to realize what just had happened.

_'What the hell happened just now...'_ thought Naruto as he placed his hand on his right cheek but before he could even think more in to this his own crest lightened up and he sighed before he was transported to the underworld.

* * *

**Chapter 4 end.**

**Well it's only half of my older chapter because it continued to Asia's rescue from the fallen angels and her revival, but I decided to do it in two chapters.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
